


He was loved

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean lance, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Good Lotor, Lance deserves all the love in the world, Lance is loved, M/M, Sweetness, good zarkon, half altean pidge & Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: A series of kisses and swetness as Altean Prince Lance tries to figure out why everyone is actin weirdIn which everyone shows they appreciate Lance
Relationships: (Past) shiro/lance, Alfor & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	He was loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterrs_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterrs_child/gifts).



> This, by no means, means I'm fully back writing. But Winterrs_child has gone above and beyond to help me. I am slowly getting back in the swing of things. Thank you for all your words of kindness

Lance could not believe his eyes.

Here he was, just walking around his castle, looking for his sister, when Pidge, the small Human-Altean Halfling and one of his best friends, ran past him, only to stop and snap around. “Lance!”

Lance raised his eyebrow and grinning. “Hey, Pidgey,” She would forever curse herself for introducing him to Pokémon, “Are you THAT excited to see me?” He wiggled his eyebrows but was caught off-guard when Pidge grabbed his shirt and jerked him down, kissing his cheek.

“Woah, woah, wait! Pidge, what?!”

She grinned wickedly before taking off down the hall, leaving Lance in a state of shock.

“WHAT THE QUIZNAK WAS THAT?!”

~~~~~

Lance walked into the royal kitchen, rubbing his cheek and making his way to Hunk, the human who was his best and closest friend. “Hey, Hunk?”

Hunk turned to him, beaming. “Lance! Try this!” He didn’t give Lance much of a choice before shoving a spoonful of… something into Lance’s mouth.

Lance’s eyes began to sparkle as he swallowed. “Hunk! This tastes like-”

“I know! I’ve been trying to mix Altean and Earth food!”

“Well~? What are you making?” He leaned forward, grinning.

“Now that is a secret!” He suddenly and quickly pushes Lance out of the kitchen, kissing the Altean mark under his left eye and slamming the door shut.

Lance stood there in absolute silence.

Just what was going on?

~~~~~

Lance sighed as he scrolled through his halo-screen. While his morning had been empty, he had things to take care of. Sometimes he hated being the prince, but he loved his people so he would put up with it.

But, man, was he bored.

“Hello, Prince Lance.” 

Lance turned and smiled, heart fluttering slightly. “Shiro, I told you to just call me Lance.”

Shiro chuckled and stepped up next to him, looking at the halo-screen.

Shiro held a special place in Lance’s heart; both having saved each other on the battlefield multiple times. 

Shiro was the human adoptive son as Zarkon and one of the best warriors the Galra had. 

And he was the man Lance once loved.

And he loved Lance as well. 

But that had been years ago and now, what their love had become was a bond stronger than that that he shared with his sister.

Lance leaned into his side with a hum. "I don't have much to do, but the few things that I do have, take time. Want to keep me company?"

Shiro laughs softly and shakes his head. "I can't. I'm busy as well. But I'll see you later. We can have dinner in the garden." 

Lance perked up and grinned. "Yes please and thank you! Also, Hunk and Pidge are acting weird. Do you know why?"

"Hunk and Pidge? No, not a clue. I'll go check on them, all right?"

Lance nods, still not fully convinced before Shiro kisses the top of his head, this one not setting off any alarms seeing as it was a common gesture for him. 

"I'll see you later okay?"

Lance can only nod as he watched Shiro walk away. 

Was it wrong that he still loved to watch him leave?

~~~~~~

Mid afternoon found him in a, quite frankly, boring meeting with Allura and Coran by his side. 

With Allura set for the throne, it was obvious why she was there, along with Coran, but why was he here? He wasn't in any major part of any of the plans being talked about.

Maybe a backup? Probably.

Man, what he would give to laying in the Juniberry field right now. Probably by the lake, watching the clouds go by. 

He jolted, though barely, hiding the fact that he had been daydreaming when Allura took his hand and laced their fingers.   
They had also been close, and though Shiro had taken the spot of who was closest to him, Allura was not too far behind.

Lance gently squeezed her hand and raised his eyebrow when she brought his hand up, kissing his knuckles. 

It wasn't uncommon for them to be affectionate, but during a meeting?

Coran followed the trend and kissed the back of his head, the Galran commander who had been speaking never faltering.

Neither acknowledged the acts once the meeting was over, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

Why was everyone acting like this? 

~~~~

He had spotted Lotor walking down the hall and felt a grin slip across his face as he walked up to him.

"Well, I must be dead because I'm seeing an angel."

Lotor gave him an amused smirk as he tucked some hair behind his ear. "Well hello there. You're looking as radiant than ever."

"I only glow because you shine so brightly."

"I must say, you know how to work that silver tongue of yours, what else can it do?"

Both fell into a bout of snickers and snorts.

"What would your sister do if she heard you flirting with her fiancée?"

"I don't know, what would she do when she found out her fiancée was flirting with her brother?"

Lotor had been around for as long as Lance could remember and both knew Allura would join Lance in on the flirting.

"When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago, I'm heading to see Allura now, do you want to come with me?"

"No, no. Keep your sappy romance away from me."

"Now, Lance, you'll find love when you're older." Lotor took the tone of a parent telling their child the same after saying they would never date. "But now, I shall leave you, fair prince. Await for me til the day I return." Lotor kneeled to one knee and kissed Lance’s hand, making the boy laugh at the theatrics. 

This was normal. It never crossed his mind that it was all connected.

~~~~~

Lance was watching over the afternoon training when he noticed Keith, the Human-Galra Halfling staring at him. Another of his best friends and his greatest rival. 

"Whatcha staring for, Mullet? See something you like?" Lance teased

But he didn't expect Keith to storm over.

"Whoa whoa, Keith, Calm down-"

Keith kissed the Altean mark under Lance’s right eye.

"You're a dick." And with that, Keith stormed off, leaving Lance screaming and cursing his name, asking what was going on.

~~~~~

Lance caught his father just before dinner, the man smiling as he looked over his son as Lance spoke off the mission he would soon be going on. 

His first long term diplomatic mission.

He would be living on some other planet for a long while; to keep relations steady, they said.

He wasn't ready to watch his son leave.

"I'm so proud of you, Lance," Alfor interrupted him, making Lance look up at him in shock. "You've grown so much, grown into a fine young man."

If Lance’s eyes started watery, the man didn't comment on it.

"I can't believe how amazing you've turned out," Alfor continues, leading him down the hall. "You've done so many amazing things, helped us ally with planets who wouldn't have for Allura or myself." 

And he had. Lance’s personality pulled people in, helped people calm down, helped them relax.

"And I know your mother would be proud of you as well."

The tears started to fall at the mention his his mother as they stopped in front of the dining room doors. 

Alfor turned to him and cupped his face, smiling. "I love you, my son." He kissed his forehead before opening the doors, Lance jumping at the shouts of "surprise!"

The dining room was decorated for a party, with all his friends inside, all looking excited

"W-what?"

"It's a farewell party for you!" Pidge piped up, grinning big as she rocked on her next to her brother.

"And us," Hunk spoke as he stood up from the table.

"What?" Lance’s brain tried to keep up.

Shiro shook his head, smiling. "King Alfor has officially assigned Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and myself to your team when you leave. You're not going anywhere without us." 

Lance bit his lip, trying so hard not cry more than he was, but the damn broke when Keith smirked at him. "You sure you can keep up with us?"

"Who did you think I am, Mullet? I KNOW I can!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The party had lasted well into the night and ended with Lance and his friends dog piled in his room. 

With him and Allura the only ones awake.

"So what was with the kisses?" 

"They were to show our appreciation for you, Lance. You're very much loved you know."

Yeah… he was, Wasn't he?


End file.
